Little High School of Horrors
While trapped inside the high school, the gang tells spooky stories to pass the time. Episode Summary Cold Open/Act I Kaitlin and all of her friends are in the high school, cleaning up after a volleyball game. Savannah still can't believe she got cut from the team. Casha wonders if she'll ever give that a rest. Just then, the lights go out, the doors lock, and the power shuts down for the night. Maddie thinks this is just great, and wonders what they're supposed to do to pass the time. Considering how close to Halloween it was, Katie suggests scary stories. Savannah doesn't suppose her dragon quest was a scary story. Katie tells Savannah to pipe it and let her tell her scary story. "Ghost in the Graveyard" Katie and her sister, Hailey, are busy walking through the cemetery. Hailey can't believe that their dad is making them look for their dog, Buster, at this time of night. Katie gives all the blame to Hailey for letting the dog out at night. Just then, Katie thinks she sees something behind one of the gravestones. To their surprise, it's a ghost. Both of the girls scream in horror. However, the ghost enters Hailey while she's screaming. This turns Hailey into a ghost. The ghost has complete control of Hailey now. Katie freaks out and wonders what she's going to tell everyone back at school. The next day at school, everybody can definitely tell that something is wrong with Hailey. Mikayla asks Hailey if everything is alright. That's when Hailey uses her ghost powers to lift up a desk and throw it at Mikayla. Everyone gasps in horror. Hailey then takes complete control of the school. Katie knows this is getting out of hand and wonders if anybody would know how to get rid of a ghost. Elliot steps forward, and he starts doing some weird tribal dance. Steven finds this odd, but Nick thinks that it's the only way. And sure enough, it works. Hailey wonders what even happened, and wonders why the whole school is destroyed. She wonders if it was blown up again. Katie says that everything is just fine. Act 2 Olivia thinks that Katie's story was decent, but she thinks she can do better. Katie hopes she can't top hers. That's when Savannah thinks she hears creaking noises. Kaitlin thinks it's fine. Maddie thinks she's just hearing things. Savannah hesitantly agrees. Olivia asks if she can tell her story now. Anna gives her permission, and Olivia begins her tale. "City of Crisis" It's an average day in the city. Olivia and her family have just finished some downtown shopping. Caleb, Zak, and Devin are both happy with all the cool new comics they purchased. Olivia, Brittany, and Elaina are happy with their clothing. Just then, Olivia thinks she hears a loud roar. In the distance, they see a terrible lizard monster heading their way. Everyone runs towards the nearest monster shelter. Devin wonders when they've had a monster shelter. Brittany says that ever since that really bad storm, the shelter has served many functions. Everyone watches in horror as the monster starts destroying the city. Zak wonders what they're supposed to do. Olivia thinks Super Kaitlin would've been a great option right now, but Kaitlin is at the other side of town. Caleb looks in one of his comics to see if there's a way to defeating a lizard monster. Elaina thinks that's crazy enough to maybe work. Caleb is shocked by the answer. According to his comics, lizard monsters absolutely hate musical numbers. Devin wonders what kind of weird issue of Batman that is. Olivia begins their show tune. Caleb says that they were in choir and that they should be able to handle one measly music number. Devin sighs and joins in. The musical number is just good enough that the monster is shrinking down in stature. Some of the bystanders are wondering how this is even possible. One mentions that they're just in a cartoon. After the song, the monster has completely vanished. Act III Maddie has to pause Olivia right there. She thinks that she just wanted to somehow incorporate her love for choir into her story. Olivia fesses up to the fact that she did. Emma says that story wasn't even really that scary, except for the monster parts. Kaitlin has a great story idea, one that will topple both of them. It'll be the cherry on top of the milkshake. Casha had no idea this story-telling was a contest. Kayla says it isn't. Casha is confused. Kaitlin begins the final story. "The Kaitlin Clone-icles" A mad scientist on the top of a hill is testing out his new cloning device. With it, he'll clone himself thousands of times and take over the world. Just then, the machine gives out, fires one ray, and explodes. The scientist is mad. Then he realizes why he's called a mad scientist. Meanwhile, Kaitlin is busy listening to music on her porch. That's when the ray zaps her. Kaitlin wakes up to find another Kaitlin standing next to her. Although this Kaitlin looks a little more evil looking. Kaitlin thinks her makeup is too emo. That's when the clone Kaitlin begins making more clones. Kaitlin is upset because she was gonna be Thing 2. The Kaitlin clones start rampaging the city, causing all sorts of teenage mayhem. Kaitlin rallies up her friends to take down the Kaitlin clones. Everyone shows up and Casha has just one question: how on earth are they supposed to take them out? Maddie really hopes it isn't through musical numbers. Just then, the mad scientist comes down and sees all of the Kaitlin clones. He's happy everything worked out, but he wants to get rid of them so his clones can take their place. Emma asks how to defeat them all. The scientist says to use this special sauce. He hands them guns loaded with the sauce. Anna senses a hint of sriracha. Everybody begins opening fire at the clones, and they all disappear. Everyone cheers and the girls thank the scientist. Then they all notice he disappeared. Closing Olivia is a little salty that Kaitlin made fun of her choir passion, but other than that she thought that was a good way to end off their time stuck inside the school. And sure enough, the doors open back up. Everyone is happy, except for the fact that it's a new school day today. Everyone realizes this and goes into a frenzy to go back home and get their things before the first bell rings. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * This is the first half-hour running episode to be divided into three parts, unlike the normal episodes that are divided into two parts * The second Halloween special * Tenth holiday themed episode * Thirty-sixth time the fourth wall is broken * Neil Patrick Harris makes a guest appearance as the mad scientist Trivia * The title of this episode is a play on Little Shop of Horrors * "Shifty Boo Mansion" from Super Mario 3D World ''is heard as the opening title theme * Savannah mentions Katie's conquest from "The Story About Katie" * Katie's story title is based off of a popular game played by many children * The Ghostly Galaxy theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is the title theme of Katie's story * Oddly, some of the headstones from the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "One Krabs Trash" appear in the cemetery, specifically "R.I.P. I'm With Stupid" and "Here Lies Squidward's Hopes and Dreams" * Hailey wonders if the school got blown up again, referring to the events of "Banished From School" * Olivia's story title is a play on the Crisis City level from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Additionally, the Crisis City hub theme from Sonic Generations ''is the title theme of Olivia's story * Devin and Caleb are seen with comics for the following: ** Batman ** Superman ** Spiderman ** The Incredible Hulk ** ''Sonic Boom * The monster uses some of Bowser's voice clips from Mario Kart 64 * Brittany mentions the storm from "The Terrible Storm" * The golden egg from "The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!" is a one of the props used in "What It Takes To Take Down" * Kaitlin's story title is a play on the series name * Bowser's theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard as the title theme for Kaitlin's story * Kaitlin can be heard listening to "Something New" by Ty Dolla $ign and Wiz Khalifa * The rim-shot scene from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Happy Birthday, Isabella!" is used after the mad scientist's joke * Kaitlin refers to Thing 2 from ''The Cat in the Hat * The special sauce resembles that of the Sriracha Mac Sauce from McDonald's, hence why Anna sensed a hint of sriracha * Oddly, "Through Poland to Jewish Village" from ''The Winds of War ''is heard when the gang fires at the clones Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles